


do not open until --

by caimani



Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Awsten wants to know what's in his gift box.





	do not open until --

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://caimani.tumblr.com/post/181531417953/do-not-open-until)

It’s not Christmas or Valentine’s day or anything. To Awsten’s knowledge, it’s not an anniversary either. He’s pretty good with remembering important dates, and he can’t come up with anything significant that happened on today’s date in the three years they’ve been together. 

So… he has no idea what’s the reason for the flowers and the two wrapped gift boxes on the table.

They’re clearly from Cody, since one box has Awsten’s name on a tag and the other has Patty’s. Awsten’s already picked up his present so he could weigh it and shake it to try and figure out what’s inside. Unfortunately Cody knows better and probably had whatever’s inside wrapped in tissue paper. Damn it. At least he knows it’s light.

It could be anything. Considering it’s from Cody, it could also be a box of absolutely nothing.

Cody’s in the basement playing video games. Awsten sticks his head into the room.

“I want to open my present,” he says.

“Wait until Patty’s home,” Cody says, not looking away from the game.

Awsten makes a face. He wants to know what’s inside it now. He goes into the room to lean himself on Cody’s back, trying to push him off the couch. Cody doesn’t budge. 

“Can I open it now,” Awsten says, poking Cody in the stomach.

Cody jumps with a yell, and then shoves Awsten away from him, onto the floor. Awsten lands with a thump and glares up at his boyfriend.

“Fucking wait for Patty to get home,” Cody says, kicking in Awsten’s direction. “He’ll be here soon.”

Awsten climbs back onto the couch and sits right on top of Cody’s lap, blocking his view of the television screen. Cody looks around him to keep playing. Awsten leans closer and presses a soft kiss to Cody’s neck.

Cody shivers but keeps playing. Awsten rests his head on Cody’s shoulder and winds his arms around Cody’s neck. He has a brief impulse to grab Cody’s neck and mockingly threaten him, but he decides against it. So he just kisses Cody’s neck again.

“Can I open it _now_?”

“Fuck off, Awsten!”

Awsten tries to grab the controller out of Cody’s hands. Cody manages to pause the game before he sets the controller out of reach and grabs Awsten to push him onto his back on the couch.

“Give me a hint!”

“No!”

“You suck!”

“You fucking wish!”

Cody’s not holding him down with all his strength, so Awsten flips their positions. Cody looks annoyed, but he doesn’t fight back. Awsten smirks and leans down to brush his lips against Cody’s. “Is it an empty box?”

“I kind of wish it was right now,” Cody mutters.

“Aww,” Awsten says, a smile pulling across his face. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“You did that to me on my last birthday!” Cody shoots back, reaching up to shove at Awsten’s chest. Awsten keeps him down. He reaches for Cody’s hair to mess with it. Cody tries to reach up to do the same to Awsten.

At that moment, however, there’s the distinct sound of the front door opening.

“Patty’s home!” Awsten yells, sliding off Cody and running to the stairs. 

Awsten runs straight to where Patty’s taking off his coat and pulls him into a hug. Patty smiles and tilts Awsten’s face to his so they can kiss. 

The moment they break apart, Awsten says, “Come on, Cody got stuff.”

“Stuff?” Patty repeats. 

“Awsten can’t open his until Patty opens his,” Cody says from behind Awsten.

“What?” Awsten says, letting go of Patty to whirl around and look at Cody. The fucker’s holding both gift boxes. “Since when?”

“Since now,” Cody says stubbornly. “You wanna sit down first, Patty? There’s dinner—”

“Nooooooo,” Awsten says.

Patty laughs. “We can open those first, I guess. Thanks for the surprise, Cody.”

Cody beams. “Just wait till you see what’s inside.”

They all move into the kitchen, where there’s a bit more light. Awsten crowds next to Patty to watch as he unwraps the paper and opens the small gift box.

“Oh…” Patty says in awe as he lifts out a shiny silver pocket watch. It looks antiquated, but when Patty opens it, the little clock is ticking perfectly. Also…

“Cody, this is perfect!” Patty says, bringing the watch closer to examine the tiny picture of the three of them inside. “Thank you so much!”

Awsten is a little lost looking at the beautiful watch in Patty’s hands, but then Cody is handing him the other box. Yes! Finally. It’s got to be something amazing after the thing Cody got for Patty. Awsten rips the paper off and excitedly opens the box.

Sure enough, it’s wrapped in several layers of tissue paper. Awsten roots through those and his hand closes around something small and metal. He pulls it out.

He’s… he’s not sure what he was expecting. It’s on a chain, but it’s not— oh god.

“Is this a dog collar tag?” Awsten says, squinting at the inscription on the rounded piece of metal.

I’M NOT LOST, FUCK OFF

Cody bursts into laughter. “You should see your face right now!”

“What the fuck, Cody!” Awsten yells, charging at Cody. 

Cody can’t stop laughing as he flees the kitchen. “I saw it and I just knew you’d hate it! Of course I had to get it!”


End file.
